Coming back to you
by SPITFIRE 4EVER
Summary: I am so dissapointed with the invasion ending, so i wanted to writte a story about what should have been. My first story i hope you like it and dont worry it wont be a one-shot.
1. Coming back to you

Disclaimer : I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

Rated: T, Romance: Wally West x Artemis Crock.

* * *

This is the first story i have ever written and of course it will be spitfire. I watched the last episode of young justice and i have only one thing to say WTF? How in hell could they kill off Wally like than? This is my story on what happens after he disappeared! XD

* * *

She could not believe this. Her Wally was gone, gone for ever all she could do was cry, she was shaking she could not breathe, she felt like some one just teared her heart out of her chest.

At the funeral she did not cry, Wally would not want her to, but that did not mean she was not hurting on the inside.

It had been a month since his death, and she went back to live with her mom. She decided to leave school and quit being a hero she just needed a break.

" Artemis wake up. It's noon"

" Mom just leave me alone, i don't want to get up, ever again"

"Oh Artemis, i know it hearts, but Wally would want you to move on with your life"

Artemis didn't respond she just started to cry, but what she did not know that Wally was making his way back to her, and that nothing was going to stop him from being with her.

WALLY POW: "What. Where am i ? Hello? What is this place?"

He had more questions than answers, he did not know what happened or where he was but one thing he did know is that he was alive and that he need's to get back home he needs to get back to Artemis.

Dont worry this is an intro, next chapter will be up in a few days.


	2. Healing

As Paula Crock exited Artemises room, she took her phone and decided to call one her friends for help.

She texted Zatanna, who she meet several years ago when Artemis introduced her as her best friend, and asked her to come over and help Artemis.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. "Hello ms Crock, is Artemis ok?" "I am afraid not dear, she wont come out of bed, she does not eat well, and i am so worried for her"

"Let me see what i can do."

She went into her best friend's room and found Artemis rolled up in her blanket. The room was dark and the air was stale. She noticed a dog sleeping on the other bed. Artemis only noticed her when she opened the window to let some air come into the room.

"Zee" Artemis yelled

"Artemis what are you doing. You can't stay in bed all day."

"You need to get up. It's been a month since the funeral. You can't do this to yourself. Wally would want you to move on, to be happ.."

" How do you know what Wally would... Zee i can't go on i dont know how to..."

"I know how you feel. When my dad... you know. I did not know what to do i was alone. But you guys were there for me you goth me through it. That's what you n..."

"Zee i ca..."

"Oh yes you can. Now come on get up." As Artemis did Zee noticed the bags under her eyes, and how red they were from crying.

"Zee it's all my fault."

"What is?" "We were happy, we had something, i had him and we were happy, ... but when Dick called i could not say no. I wanted to hold my bow. I...I... he didn't want this. I made him come back..."

"No Artemis you..." " Yes i did, Bart and Barry, they could have saved the world alone, they did not need him... but i.." and then she started to cry.

Wally POW:

He did not know where he was. The last thing he... "Just tell Artemis, tell her..." The last thing he heard was Barry yell "KID" and he was gone.

He tought he was dead, because it did not hurt anymore and there was a light and it was bright and warm.

The first thing he tought was: Artemis was so going to kill me. His spitfire was going to... But wait. Then he tought about Kent Nelson.

Where was he. If i am... Then he should be here. But Wally was alone. Than he noticed that he was running. But this was not...? He locked around him and saw nothing but motion. Everything was in motion...?

Artemis POW:

Zatanna finally got Artemis to come out of her room. They were walking down the street when they walked past a small diner. Artemis knew it well. It was a dinner her and Wally went to often when she lived in Gotham. It was in a nice part of town, well as nice as it gets in Gotham. That dinner was owned by a nice older lady. Zee saw her friend locking at it and asked " Want to go in?' and Artemis just noded.

They went in and Artemis was taken with all the memories that place had.

Zee didn't say anything she just folloved Artemisis eye's. They were so soft, and Zee was just so happy her friend was with her, but then her eye's changed and she locked like she was about to cry.

"Artemis? What's wrong?'

"This was our place. I just... he can't be gone, not like that...,"

"Arte..."

"It just hurts so much Zee. It's like my heart is..."

"Broken?" "Yes, i just don't know how to... how to go on... when he's not there anymore."

They walked the city for a few more hours. It was good for Artemis to talk to some one and Zee was there for her.

When she got home that night Paula was happy. Artemis had a small smile on her face, and her mom knew she was not ok but she was better than she was this morning.

But she would never move on she could not. Wally was her life her world. She wanted a future with him, a home and a family, now she will never have that... But it was nice to see Zee to share her pain with her and for a moment she did not feel alone.

When they went home Zee was happy to. She knew Artemis had a long way to go but she made that first step.


	3. Memory

It was late in the day when Artemis got to the West family house. She went to her apartment first so she could rip of her uniform and throw it on the floor. Stupid thing why did she had to put it on in the first place. When she opened her door the first thing she saw was Kent, the dog was happy to see her and that only made her sad because she knew he would never see Wally again. She teared up at the memory of Wally when she first met Kent. She went into the shower, turned on the water and just sat there crying for an hour until there was no more hot water.

When Barry and Bart got home Iris could tell something was wrong. When they told her Wally was not coming back, she lost all feeling in her legs and started to fall but Barry was there to hold her and help her sit down.

It was an hour before Artemis went to the West home, that Mary got the call. When Barry told her Wally died she just fell on the bed and started to cry.

Before Artemis went to see the West's a million thing's went through her hed. How will i tell them, what will i tell them, they are going to know it was all my fault, i am the one that... Before she knew it she had arrived She was in front of a house. She slowly went to the door a gave a weak knock. When she saw Marry and Rudy she could not lock at them but a tear went down the side of her face before she could stop it. They just took her in a hug and at that moment all her fears went away.

The next day the Barry, Bart and Iris went to visit the Wests. Iris was helping Merry who had been cleaning the house all morning. When she was done, Marry went in the kitchen and started to bake. Rudy, Barry and Bart were in the living room but there was no talking, no noise just silence.

Barry could not lock Rudy in the eye's, so his gaze drifted to a wall with the family pictures. Wally was in most of them, there was one of him in his kid flash costume. Barry blamed him self for Wally's death. If he did not let him become kid flash he would be there with them now. Then he saw one of him an Artemis. 'Poor girl, Wally loved her so much...'

Bart was just locking at the window. He was a mess. He remembered his uncle Jay and aunt Irey... God it was all his fault. Now Artemis will newer know her kids, it was all his fault. It was the universes sick ant twisted way of correcting things. He saved one speedster but lost the other. Oh how he wished it was him that died and not Wally. He did not belong there, it was all his fault.

The funeral was a few days after the reach left. The world was celebrating. It made Artemis sick to her stomach. Every year the day of Wally's death will be celebrated .

The service lasted all afternoon. Everybody had a few nice words to say about Wally.

After the funeral Artemis said goodbye to the West family and went with the team. They would help her move in with her mother. She could not stay at her apartment any more, not when he was not there. No one objected.

There another chapter done. In the next one Wally will return. It should be up tomorow, but dont wory it wont be the last one.

Please post your reviews, good or bad i dont care just say what you think. XD


	4. Reunion

It was a quiet saturday afternoon. Artemis was in her room looking something up on her laptop when she heard a weak voice.

"Artemis..."

She looked up from her laptop, but there was no one in her room.

"Mom, did you call me"

"No, dear i didn't."

"Ok mom never mind."

The house fell silent once more and Artemis started to write something on her laptop.

But then she heard that voice again. She jumped up and took out her bow. But again there was no one there. She checked her room, but there was no one there, she did the same for the rest of the apartment, but found no one.

The next day she was alone. Her mom was out ant she was in the living room just watching tv when the voice came back. Yesterday it was weak, like the person was far away from her, but now it was loud and clear. She gasped when she recognized the voice.

"Wally...?" Her voice was shaking.

She turned around and there he was, standing in the middle of the room.

"No... it can't be you...

"WHO ARE YOU"

"Artemis, it'me."

"No it's not. Wally's dead. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! ANSWER ME !"

"Babe, it's me i swear on my mom's life."

She did not know what it was. Was it desperation, the fact that she missed him so much or the fact that only her Wally lovers his mom so much,that he would swear on her life, but she knew that this was him that this was her Wally.

At first she tought this was a trick, a sick joke, but then she fealt his presence in this room and she just knew this was real that he was real.

"WALLY" she yelled! She ran to him to put her arms aroud him but they went right thrue him.

What, what was that?

"Wally what... How are you here are you a ghost?"

Now Wally got annoyed. " I'v told you a hundred times that there's no such things like ghosts or magic."

Yup this was Wally. No question about it.

"Then, how. Is this, is this a dream?"

"No, but it is hard to explain. Listen you need to get to my uncle's house. He is the only one that can help me."

"No i dont want to leave you"

"Don't worry. I'll be there when you arrive."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes don't worry i'll be there."

"I dont want to go. I want to spend more time with you!"

"Look, Arty my uncle can help me get back, and then we will be together. But i need his help. Dont worry i will always be there for you."

She took her jacket and ran out the door after leaveing a note for her mom. There were no goodbye's he promised he will be there and Wally West was a person that kept his promises. The zeta tube was close to Barry's house and Artemis got there wery quickly, her speed would make Wally proud.

When she got these she did not know what to say. She did not think any one would beleve Wally came to visit her today but she knew it was real and he said he would be here so they will see she was not crazy. She walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Iris opened the door with tears in her eys. "Oh, Artemis. Wally said you would be comeing. Come in. Come in."

They went into the living room and that's when she saw him, and all the weight was gone from her heart. She no logndr fealt tightness in hes chest. He was here. They could see him. Before she believed she did not imagine this and now she knew she didnt.

"Good, now that you all are here i can explain."

"Ok, lets start with what happened to you."

" Ok,uncle B. You know that energy that hit me, it didnt kill me it just sent me to some place. From what i know, well from what i think i know it was an another dimention."

"I'v been trying to get back ever since."

"But you have been there for a month what did you do for food?"

"That's the funny part. I haven't been hungry since i got here. I know what you think but i'm not dead. That much i know."

"Ok kid, but what is that place like?"

"It's strange. There's a force here. A speed force. I think..., i think it is the origin of our powers"

"How so?"

" My theory is that there is a invisible wall that is seperating these two dimentions. If my theory is right our experiments weakended it and some of the matter from this dimention got into ours and gave us our powers. My experiment didnt last as long as yours so i didnt get enaugh of the matter and that is why i was always slower than you."

"But how did you get sent to that dimention?"

"That energy must have weakended the wall, so i got sent here, but when i try to get back i cant. And that is why i need you. If you can do your experiment again maybe i will be able to come back thry to your side."

"You think that would work?"

"It will, it has to"

The same day Flash went to the Watch tower and told everybody the good news. They didnt believe it was thru but after they saw Wally they were convinced"

It didnt take them long to set up the flash experiment at one of the Wayne labs.

"Do you think this will work Wally?"

"It will babe, it has to nothing is going to stop me from comeing back."

"Wally, we'r ready for you," Said Nightwing

"Ok ill be there in a sec."

"Good luck."

"Dont wory ill be ok"

Everybody got in a safe room to watch from a protected window. They all hoped this would work, but no one wanted this more than Artemis. The expariment started and she closed her eyes. She couldnt lock. She saw a bright blue light shine. It was more bright than anything in her life. Even thou her eyes were closed she could make it out. It didnt last for more than 15 seconds, but when it was all oves she didnt open her eyes. She was afraid he will not be there.

Than she heard it. Some one yelled WALLY! and she opened her eyes.

Another chapter done. The next one will be up in a few days. Guys pleasue review and tell me what you think.

SPITFIRE 4EVER. XD


	5. A happy ending

Ok this will be the last chapter of this story, i wanted it to have a few more but since i will be posting a new story soon, i wanted to finish this one.

I just want to say thanks for following this story, and i hope you liked it.

Wally woke up in a white room, he did not know where he was or how he got there, but as he came to he felt something warm on his hand. Wally looked down and saw a mess of blond hair cover a side of his bed. He knew to who the owner of such beautiful hair was but that person was asleep so Wally let her sleep because they both needed rest.

As the sun came throughout the window Wally slowly woke up. He was happy Artemis was still there sleeping on his arm. He stroked her hair until she woke up.

After a few days at the hospital Wally could go home. Artemis stayed there with him, she was so happy that he was alive and well, and that they were finaly back in each others arms. He had to move in with his parents because Artemis moved out of thair apartment. And that is how he got in this situation.

"Come on where is it? It has to be here. They couldn't have given it awey could they?"

After the funeral Wally's family gave awey a lot of his things to the curch so it could help those in need.

But what Wally was looking for wasn't a shirt or a pair of shoes. It was a small black box. He spent all his saveing on it and could not just buy a new one. And it was custom made for Artemis, there was not a pair like it in the entire world.

He was the happyest speedster on the planet when he finaly found it. He had finaly found it in a box full of personal items his parents wanted to hold on to. He did not know who placed it there but he hoped that Artemis did not see it. Now all that was left to do was find Dick. He would help him.

"Come on babe. We said we would see Paris in all it's glory. And Dick is paying for the whole thing so we dont need to wory about money."

"Ok, fine we will go!" She didnt know why he wanted tn go to Paris so badly. Oh if she only knew.

They were now in that spot under the Aifel tower where they kissed the day he went missing. He hated that spot. Why did he have to bring her here? But when she turned around she gasped.

"Artemis, i love you. And if i learned anything from what hapened in the last few months it's this. I dont want to spend another second of my life without you. "

"Artemis will you marry me?" She just watched him with tears in her eyes.

"YES!" Was all she could say before he kissed her.

They got married a month latter on the beach in happy harbor. After they finished school they moved to Keystone, and decided thay were going to start a family a few years latter.

When they were 28 Artemis gave birth to twins. Irey and Jay.

Jay had Artemisis hair and Wally's eyes, while Irey was a spitting image of Wally.

The end.

Well boys and girls there it is rewiew and tell me what you think. You could give me ideas for my next fic. Meybe i shuld do one about the future lives of Wally and Artemis, but i need a plot. XD


End file.
